


Tana's Baby

by Awesomesauce2014



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesauce2014/pseuds/Awesomesauce2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that I have on Fanfiction that is co written with an author on there as well. But Rachel is really really depressed after she chokes on her audition so she stops taking care of herself. Stops eating, sleeping, getting up to go to the bathroom, drinking she just lies in her bed until Santana steps up. Pezberry friendship with major Brittana and later Faberry. Non sexual infantilism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tana's Baby

Rachel hadn't been to school since her NYADA audition. Every time that Santana saw her picture in her locker she was crushed. She decided to pay her a visit after two weeks of Rachel's absence. When she arrived at the Berry residence Rachel's fathers sent her upstairs to Rachel's room. Santana walked into the dimly lit room Rachel lay huddled under the blankets on her bed the room smelled of urine and stale food and Rachel was crying.

"Hey Rach," Santana said softly

Rachel sniffled wildly when she heard Santana walk into her room. She peaked slightly from under her blanket before ducking back under her blanket. "Go away." She whimpered simply. Her clothes smelled terrible from the urine, and the only think that could be heard besides her crying as the loud growling of her empty stomach. She refused to eat, or get up unless it was to go to school so no body would notice. THough when Santana followed her home one day when her fathers weren't home, Santana found out about her depression. Her fathers of corse were so very worried about her locking herself in her room, they worked so much. Santana then promised that she would take care of the tiny diva.

"Rachel sweetie," Santana cooed

Rachel curled father into the bed not wanting Santana to notice the wet marks on her bed.

"I said go away!" she said in a sharp tone.

"I can't do that," Santana said. "Your Dads sent me here to take care of you,"

"I can assure you that I can take care of myself!" Rachel spat.

"Really? because those wet marks on your bed and the smell off your body and clothes tell me different," Santana stated.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't care what you think, I said to go away and I meant it!" She said harshly. She curled herself deeper into her blanket as she feels herself start to wet her self again. Santana sighed softly and walked over to the bed and gently uncovered Rachel from the blanket and picked her up, cringing softly at the smell.

"Come on sweetie, you're going to get another rash." She cooed.  
Rachel whimpered, "I don't care!" Rachel snapped, pushing Santana's chest trying to get away.  
Santana ignored the girl's attempts to get away as she laid her down on the floor to slowly change her.

"Let's get you in the bath," she said.

"No I can bathe myself," Rachel screamed.

"Rachel this isn't healthy you haven't eaten or bathed in days for crying out loud you haven't even got out of your bed to pee I'm here to do it for you until you prve to me you can do it yourself," Santana stated simply

Rachel kept screaming as Santana carried her into the bathroom.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, if you do not stop that screaming I'm going to treat you like you're acting. A baby." Santana threatened.

Rachel stopped her screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not being a baby!" She snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Then prove it." She said simply as she started to run a warm bath. She put some bubbles in and started to un dress Rachel, who was as quiet as a mouse. Tears were still streaming her cheeks. Santana sighed softly and picked the girl up and placed her in the bath tub.

Much to Rachel's surprise and embarrassment Santana lathered some soap on a wash rag and began washing her. Rachel whined and whimpered. She fussed and pulled away.

"Rachel stop it," Santana pleaded.

"You stop!" Rachel shrieked

"Such a cranky baby girl," Santana cooed and continued washing her.

Rachel brought her hands up before slapping them down in the water, making the water go everywhere and soaking Santana's face and shirt. Santana glared at the girl slightly. "That is it little girl." She said, grabbing Rachel from the bath. She placed the girl on her lap, "You get three smacks." She said firmly before swatting Rachel three times on the bottom. She then brought the now sobbing Rachel back into her bed room and placed her in the corner. "You stay there until I come and get you. If you move, you'll get another spanking." Santana threatened. She ran into the guest room where the Berry's let her keep some of her clothing and grabbed a spare shirt to change into.

While Rachel stood quietly sniffling Santana made quick work of changing the sheets on Rachel's bed.

"Are you ready to be a good girl now?" Santana asked.

Rachel almost yelled at Santana but held back in fear of another spanking. She just nodded.

Santana grabbed her hand and they walked over to her dresser

"Bring me your favorite Pj's sweetie," Santana said.

Rachel did as she was told handing Santana a pair of pink Pj's covered in gold stars. Santana laid out a towel on the floor and pulled something from a bag she had sat on Rachel's chair.

"Lay down," Santana said motioning the girl She then began to diaper the small diva but Rachel began to protest.

"I appreciate your concern Santana but I think that this is going a bit too far," She said.

Santana simply ignored Rachel's protest and lifted her legs before placing the diaper onto Rachel. "Since I can't trust you to use the bathroom by yourself, you're going to wear the diaper. If you can go threw the whole weekend, telling me when you go to the bathroom, I'll take the diaper off." Santana promised.

Rachel glared at Santana, but nodded her head anyways. "Fine." She snapped.

Santana smiled softly, "Good, now come on its bedtime." She cooed, picking Rachel up and carried her to the bed. She tucked the girl into the bed, before giving Rachel a stuffed star that she had bought her the first night of taking care of Rachel. "Do you want me to lay with you baby?" She asked.

Rachel sniffled softly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need anything okay sweetie?" Santana cooed kissing Rachel on the forehead.

Santana turned off the light and went to her own room and got ready for bed. She laid there for a few moments before she heard soft cries from Rachel's room.

Santana sighed softly when she heard the soft cries coming from Rachel. She got out of bed and made her way back into the tiny diva's room, and got under the blankets. "There, there baby girl." She whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

Rachel started to cry louder as Santana cooed to her. After 10 minutes of sobbing loudly Rachel finally fell asleep.

Santana woke early the next morning and untangled herself from Rachel she began making breakfast. Just as she was finishing the last pancake Rachel padded into the kitchen.

"Morning Rachie, sleep well?"

Rachel blushed at the infantile nickname and nodded her head she climb into the bar stool.

"I..uh...My...diaper..it's wet," she stuttered awkwardly

Santana smiled softly at Rachel, and nodded her head. "Good girl." She cooed, placing some pancakes on a plate before picking Rachel up and carried her into the living room. She laid her down on the couch and quickly changed her diaper.

"T...thank you Tana." Rachel whispered.

Santana simply smiled at her, carrying her back into the kitchen. She placed the diva back on to the stool, and placed a plate of cut up pancakes in front of Rachel.

Rachel simply picked at the pancakes. Santana sighed. "Rachel you need to eat."

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry, thank you" she said

"No you're going to eat even if it means I have to feed you," Said.

Rachel glared at Santana and threw her nose into the air. "I said I wasn't hungry!" She screamed.

Santana sighed and picked Rachel up from the stool. She grabbed a piece of the pancake and placed it on Rachel's lip, "Eat." She ordered sternly.

Rachel whimpered softly and tried to pull away, but Santana wouldn't budge. She sighed softly and opened her mouth slowly, taking the pancake in her mouth before spitting it out at Santana.

Santana sighed.

"Guess we're moving on to plan B," she said walking over to the fridge. She pulld out a bottle filled with baby formula. "If you can't be adult and eat then I guess we can feed you like a little baby," she said.

Rachel clamped her mouth down when Santana tried to feed her the bottle.

"Rachel, if you do not open your mouth you're going to get another spanking." Santana warned. Rachel whimpered softly, but opened her mouth any way. Santana placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and Rachel started to suckle softly.

When the bottle was finished Santana placed Rachel over her shoulder and began patting her back

"Santana what are you do..," Rachel tried to protest before burping loudly and blushing

"Good baby," Santana cooed.

Rachel blushed even brighter after Santana cooed to her. She couldn't stop herself from snuggling close to Santana and yawned softly.

"Looks like baby needs a nap." Santana said with a grin.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Santana sighed at the lack of response. She carried the little diva into the living room and laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

Rachel tried to fight sleeping but she'd been so deprived of it over the last week she finally gave in.  
When she woke she saw Santana sitting in the chair across the room reading a book. Santana heard Rachel stir and looked up.

"Good nap sweetie?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Santana sighed again and sat down next to Rachel, kissing her forehead. "Baby, I know you're upset but-."

"But nothing!" Rachel screamed, cutting into Santana's sentence, "I can do whatever I want! If this is how I want to react then I can! You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed. "and don't call me baby, or sweetie, or Rachie anymore! I am a teenager not a baby so stop treating me as such!" she continued as tears started falling from her eyes and she began to bawl.

"You sure don't act like a teenager, you're acting like a two year old little girl who needs a spanking and time out," Santana said.

Rachel jumped from the couch and started to stomp upstairs to her bedroom, "I don't need nothing!" She screamed as she slammed her door hard, making some of the pictures on the wall shake. She quickly locked the door and threw her self on the bed, bawling loudly.

Santana sighed softly and shook her head. She stood up and walked towards the door, it was time to get her things from her house to set Rachel straight. She walked out the house, and shut the door lightly.

When Rachel heard the door shut, she started to cry even harder.

When Santana returned she noticed the crying had stopped. She climbed the stairs to Rachel's room but she found the door was locked.

"Rachel please come open the door," She said calmly

Rachel instantly jumped off of her bed and ran to the door. She ripped open the door and threw herself at Santana, and started to bawl loudly again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you!" She wailed, "I thought you left! Don't leave again!" She sobbed.

Santana sighed softly and hugged the little diva back and kissed her forehead, cooing softly.

"I won't baby, but you need to learn how to control your anger sweetie, I want you to talk with me about this though okay so let's go snuggle on the couch and talk okay?"

Rachel sniffled softly and nodded her head. Santana smiled softly and picked Rachel up and carried her down stairs. She sat them down on the couch and started to snuggle close to the diva. "Alright baby, I have to talk to you about something." She said slowly.

"Your daddies they have to be away for business right now they want to be here with you but they need to make money to live understand?"

Rachel nodded.

"So they asked me to take care of you they're worried about you Rachel, so we're gonna have some rules okay?" Santana said.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Santana smiled, "Alright rule number one; You have to wear that diaper all the time while your daddies are gone." SHe said, "No taking it off unless I do it. You'll wear a pull up at school. If you take your diaper off, you will get a spanking. Rule number two, you have to eat whether it means me spoon feeding you or bottle feeding you of course we can do this the easy way and you can feed yourself, Rule Three since it seems you are a helpless little infant that's how I'm treating you until you can show me otherwise," Santana said

Rachel whimpered softly.

Santana ignored the whimper and kept on talk, "That means, I will dress you like an infant and you must talk like an baby." She explained.

Rachel whimpered again, "But I'm not a baby." She whimpered.

"Then stop acting like one. If you can show me that you are an adult by the end of the weekend, I'll stop. If not, then the rules stay until your fathers get back at the end of the month."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel whined.

"Well," Santana said with a deep sigh "My parents did the same thing to me after my abuelita disowned me,"

Rachel gasped "Really?"

"Yes, it was actually nice to be taken care of so well, but if you tell anyone you'll regret it" Santana growled

Rachel whimpered softly when Santana snapped at her and Santana sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She soothed.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Its okay." She mumbled.

"Alright cutie pie let's find something to keep you occupied," Santana said as she placed Rachel on the the couch and rose to her feet. "I brought some barbies and some other toys, some coloring books and some story books, what you wanna do?" Santana asked.

Rachel whimpered and shrugged "I not know,"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Santana asked

"Wet," Rachel whined.

Santana made quick work of changing the wet diaper.

"Can we Colwor Tana?" Rachel asked when she finished.

Santana smiled softly when heard Rachel lisp and nodded her head. "Sure sweetie." She cooed, picking Rachel up and carried her over to the kitchen table. She got out a pony coloring book and gave her some crayons.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to make some lunch." She said, "You stay right here and color okay sweetie?" She asked.

"Otay." Rachel mumbled.

Santana came back later carrying two plates and sat one in front of Rachel.

"can you be a big girl and eat your lunch Rachie?" She asked.

Rachel looked at the food and nodded but she only nibbled on one chicken finger ate one grape and a spoonful of applesauce before pushing the plate away.

"Rachie you need to eat more than that hunny," Santan said

Rachel shook her head in disagreement

Rachel sighed softly, "Rachie if you don't eat any more than I'm going to have to make you sweetie." She mumbled.

Rachel sighed softly and started to nibble on another chicken finger. "I'm full now." She mumbled looking down.

Santana sighed softly and nodded her head, "Fine." She said, picking up the plate and carried it into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart do you wanna talk about why you're so sad?" Santana asked ruffling her hair.

"No I jus want Colowr," Rachel said turning back to her crayons.

"Can I color with you?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded

Santana sat down next to her and picked up a crayon. She frowned when she heard Rachel's stomache growl loudly.

"Sweetie you need to eat, Do need me to feed you?" She asked

Rachel shook her head. "I am not hungwy." Rachel snapped.

Santana sighed softly and picked Rachel up. "Come on baby girl." She cooed and started to force feed the diva. "Eat baby." She ordered.

Rachel started to kick her legs and screamed loudly. "No!" She screamed.

Santana sighed patiently and kept force feeding Rachel.

"Does baby need a baba?" Santana teased.

"No!" Rachel said.

"Then eat,"

"NO!" Rachel screamed.

Santana sighed softly and grabbed a bottle and forced it gently into Rachel's mouth. Santana then smiled brightly when she saw Rachel suckle on the bottle softly.

She would never admit it out loud bt Rachel enjoyed it when Santana bottle fed her. The fact that someone cared that much made her feel special and the formula was much easier on her empty stomach.

"Good Girl!" Santana cooed. "Such a hungry baby!"

Rachel blushed slightly, but kept suckling hungrily at the bottle until the bottle was empty. When it was Santana started to pat the diva's back until an unladylike burp escaped Rachel's mouth. Rachel blushed even more before she started to cry loudly.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Santana cooed.

"S-still hungwy." Rachel admitted and Santana smiled brightly.

"Do you want another bottle?" Santana asked softly.

Rachel blushed brightly and nodded her head. Santana smiled as she made another bottle.

After the second bottle was empty Santana cuddled the girl.

"You wanna watch a movie princess?"

"Yeth pwease," Rachel said. "Can we watch Ciderwella?"

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head, "Sure sweetie." She cooed, carrying Rachel upstairs to Santana's room and turned Cinderella on. She cuddled the sweet little diva close and kissed her cheek.

As the movie played Rachel relaxed more and cuddled closer to Santana. When the movie was over Rachel seemed to have a big burst of energy.

"Tana will you take me to da ark so I can pway on the swings?"

"I think we can do that sweetie but first we nedd to get you dressed cause you're still in your jammies," Sahe said tickling the girls stomach

Rachel giggled loudly and nodded her head. "Okay Tana." She said. Santana smiled softly and carried Rachel upstairs and changed her into a cute little poka dot dress.

"Alright cutie pie lets go to the park!" Santana said sweetly.

Santana and Rachel walked to the park hand in hand once there Rachel ran to the swings. When Santana caugt up the girl she helped her on and began pushing her

"Higher Tana higher" Rachel squealed kicking her legs

Santana smiled softly as Rachel acted like a little girl and started to push her higher. Rachel giggled wildly.

"I wanna play on the slides now!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay baby." Santana said, helping Rachel slow down. Once the swing stopped Rachel ran excitedly over to the slides.

After a few hours of playing at the park Santana noticed the brunette yawn widely.

"I think it's time to go home and have some supper sweetie," Santana said.

"I not ready go home yet Tana," Rachel whined

"Now Rachie, I said that it was time to go home." Santana said patiently.

Rachel stomped her foot and whined loudly, "I don't want to go home!" She whined.

Santana sighed softly, "Rachie do you want a spanking?" She asked.

Rachel pouted and shook her head. "No!" She whined.

"Then come on." Santana ordered.

Rachel pouted but grabbed Santana's out stretched hand they walked home Rachel pouting the whole way

"Rachie Sannie's gunna make some dinner now are you going to eat big girl food or do you want a baba?" Santana asked.

"I eat big girl food," Rachel said.

"Okay baby, do you wanna color while I cook us din din?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded and Santana helped her to the table and gave her crayons and a coloring book.

"Tank you Tana," Rachel said.

Santana smiled softly. "Your welcome Rachie." She cooed, kissing Rachel on the forehead. "Now, I'm going to make you some vegan mac and cheese so you stay in here and be a good girl." She said.

Rachel nodded her head, "Okay Tana." She said simply.

Santana smiled again as she walked into the kitchen and made dinner.

Santana returned with a bowl of macaroni and a bottle of apple juice.

"Here you go sweetie," she said tying a bib around the girls neck "Now are going to eat or do you need to be fed?"

"I eat by my self Tana!" Rachel declared as she slowly to eat small bites of mac and cheese.

Santana sighed how slow Rachel was eating, but at least she was eating. "Good girl." She said sweetly to the diva and kissed her cheek.

Rachel started eating her dinner at a quick pace and she was covered in pasta. She smiled up at Santana and held out her cheese covered hands

"all finished Tana!" She squealed

"Oh what a messy little girl you are! Let's get you in the bath," She said.

Santana grinned as she picked the messy little diva up and carried her up to the kitchen. "Bath time." Santana sang playfully.

Rachel giggled a little bit at Santana and clapped her hands, "Baf time." She giggled.

Santana chuckled as she started to undress Rachel and un tape her diaper. She then placed the little diva into the bubble bath and gave the little girl a rubber ducky.

"Such a good little girl," Santana cooed as she washed her hair. Rachel splashed happily in the water "Alright sweet girl let's get you out of here before you turn into a prune!" Santana said

Rachel pouted a little bit, but nodded her head as Santana picked her up and out of the bathtub. She carried the little diva into the bed room and into Rachel's room, and quickly got her dressed. "Do you want me to read a book before you go to bed?" She asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "Awice and wonderwand pwease Tana." She mumbled tiredly.

Santana began reading and Rachel yawned. She began sucking her thumb and Santana looked down and smiled.

"Does my baby want a night night baba?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

Santana smiled softly and made her way down stairs to make a bottle. When she walked back upstairs she picked Rachel up and began feeding her the bottle. "Such a good baby." She cooed.

Rachel grinned shyly up at Santana and suckled happily on the bottle.

By the time the bottle Rachel was sound asleep in Santana's arms. Santana replaced the bottle with a pacifier and tucked the girl in.

Rachel slept soundlessly, sucking on the pacifier slowly.

Santana smiled at the little girl before slowly making her way out of the girl's bedroom.

~Baby Rachie~

Rachel woke the next morning almost forgetting the events of the day before except for the feeling of the pacifier in her mouth and the diaper on her bottom  
Santana was still asleep when Rachel woke up. Rachel glared slightly at Santana and jumped off the bed, taking off her diaper and changed into panties and made her way downstairs.

Rachel made herself a bowl of cereal and put flipped on the television she heard Santana's footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel said.

"Morning Rachie," Santana cooed. "Sweetie you can't just leave your room baby, oh sweetie you're to little to make your own breakfast wait for me next time!" she reprimanded. Santana walked over to Rachel "Is your diaper wet sweetie," She pulled back Rachel's pajama pants and was shocked to find the girl had defied her and changed in to the little panties she was wearing "Rachel Barbara Berry you are in so much trouble!" Santana yelled.

Rachel whimpered when Santana picked her up and pull her pants and panties down. She started the spank the little diva the bottom. Rachel started to cry loudly and after 5 minutes of spanking Santana placed the girl in the corner. "You stay there until I come to get you." She ordered.

After about five minutes Rachel began to fidget.

"Tana I hafta potty!" Rachel called still crying

Santana walked over to the corner. "Oh do you now? You should have thought about that before you took your diaper off this morning," she said with a smirk

Rachel started to cry louder as she started to wet her panties. Her face was turning bright red as she cried loudly and coughed softly. Santana finally sighed softly and picked Rachel up and rubbed her back soothing. "Sh baby you're okay." She cooed. She then laid the whimpering diva down and placed a new diaper on the girl. Santana cradled her until she calmed down, "Spankings and time outs are no fun huh?" she said. "Neither are wet panties?" she continued.

Rachel stayed quiet but nodded into Santana's chest.

"I sowrry Tana I be good girl I prwomise," she said voice shaking.

"It's okay I forgive you baby," she cooed rubbing her back.

"Tana I hungwy. Can I has a bottwe now" Rachel asked softly.

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head. "Of corse baby girl." She cooed and carried Rachel into the kitchen to make a bottle.

Santana fixed the bottle and handed it to the little girl. Rachel shook her head

"You feed me?" Rachel said reaching out for Santana

Santana couldn't help but smile as she picked the little girl up and placed the bottle nipple at her mouth. Rachel started to suckle happily at the bottle and snuggled close into Santana's chest. When the bottle was empty Santana quickly burped the girl.

"So sweetie what are we going to do today?" Santana asked her.

Rachel thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Can we watch Funny Giwl?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Santana sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry baby girl, but you're to little for that movie."

"Tana I not too little! I cwan watch dat movie!" Rachel screamed.

"You just had a timeout do you want another?" Santana warned

"Tana Pwease" Rachel whined

"No Rachel. The answer is no, now pick another movie." Santana said sternly.

Rachel whined and stomped her foot, "Fine!" She whined, "I wanna watch da Wion King." She huffed.

Santana smiled and nodded her head, and carried Rachel over the couch as she turned on the movie.

Rachel happily sang along to all the songs and Santana watched happily then Rachel started to wiggle and squrim a bit.

"Are you wet sweetie?" she asked.

Rachel blushed slightly and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered.

Santana smiled softly and picked Rachel up and changed her diaper. "There you go baby girl, all clean." She cooed.

Rachel yawned softly and sat on the couch.

"I thinks it's little Rachie's nap time." she cooed.

Santana picked up off the couch then laid her on her bed.

"No I not sweepy Tana," Rachel protested around a yawn.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead, "Go to sleep baby." She said as she started to hum a gentle lullaby. Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open but soon gave in and fell asleep.

Santana decided to clean up around the house while Rachel was sleeping when she finished, she sat down and flipped through a magazine until she heard soft cries coming from Rachel's room.

Santana made her way into the bedroom and sighed softly when she saw Rachel crying and gently picked her up, "Oh baby what's the matter?" She cooed, as she rocked the little girl gently.

"Bad Drweams Tana," Rachel cried and buried her face into her shoulder.

"It's okay baby she cooed. "Want me to read you more Alice in wonderland?"

"Yeth Pwease Tana," Rachel said

Santana picked up the book and started to read to Rachel softly. When she was done reading the book Rachel had fallen back asleep. Santana smiled and picked the little girl up and placed her back onto the bed and kissed her cheek.

Rachel slept for several more hours before walking back down the stairs into the living room where was watching T.V. and was carrying a little teddy bear in her hand. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Santana.

"Hey sweeite have a good nap?" Santana asked her

"Yeah," Rchel replied. "I hungwry Tana it lunchtime now?"

"I'll fix you some lunch right now baby,"

Rachel smiled shyly. "Dank you Tana." She whispered.

Santana smiled at the little girl, "Your welcome baby. Do you want to watch Spongebob while I go make lunch?" She asked.

Rachel smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Uh huh!" She squealed.

Santana laughed softly and nodded her head, "Okay." She said, turning the TV show on and then made her way into the kitchen and started to make Rachel a PB and J.

"Alright sweetie pie lunch is ready!" Santana called from the kitchen. Rachel toddled into the kitchen where Santana had a plate with a bottle of milk. Rachel took a bite from her sandwich and smiled up at Santana.'

"Yummy in my Tummy!" Rachel squealed.

Santana smiled happily when Rachel ate the sandwich and patted her on the head. "Good girl, eating your big girl food." She cooed kissing her cheek. She then picked Rachel up and placed her onto her lap as they ate and watched Spongebob.

"Tana do you have toys?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I sure do," Santana cooed "What kind of person doesn't bring toys for baby to play with," Santana said making Rachel blush.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Bad baby sittews." She said with a little giggle.

Santana nodded her head, "Good point." She cooed as she pulled out some blocks and dolls.

Rachel sat continently on the floor for several minutes and Santana happily watched. A tone on her phone sounded declaring age had message.

It read hey where are you? Xoxo B

Santana silently cursed her self for forgetting her plans with Brittany that afternoon

Rachel looked up at Santana and frowned softly, "What's wong Tana?" She asked.

Santana sighed and shook her head with a smile, "Nothing baby girl." She cooed.

Santana walked to Rachel and kneeled next to her.  
"Hey sweetie you wanna go have some ice cream?" she asked. Rachel  
Looked at her wide eyed and nodded

Santana smiled and picked Rachel up. "Alright baby let's go." She said carrying Rachel out of the car and buckled her in. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Staberrwy," Rachel squealed clapping her hands together

Santana laughed softly and nodded, "Rachie, do you mind if Brit Brit comes to?" She asked nervously looking at the little girl.

Rachel looked worriedly at her.

"I be big giwrl?" she asked.

Santana thought for a moment and sighed. "Yes. But I'll be talking to Brit about the situtation." She admitted.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, "WHy?"

"Because Brit took care of me when my parents babied me." SHe admitted.

"oh," Rachel sighed as the pulled into the parking lot. When they entered the ice cream parlor Brittany shot Santana a strange look.

"Hey Brit, sorry I was taking care of Rachel." Santana explained. Rachel smiled shyly at Brittany.

"Hi Brittany." She whispered.

"Hi Rachel." Brittany said kindly. "Let's get some ice cream." She said with a smile, and walked into the parlor and ordered the ice cream.

"Brittany, remember two months ago when my parents did that thing the thing I told you never to tell anyone about?" Santana said over her ice looked at her skeptically and nodded."I'm doing the same for Rachel," Santana explained

Rachel's eyes filled with small tears and buried her face into Santana's shoulder.

Brittany smiled softly and patted Rachel on the head, "Its okay Rachel, I took care of Santana a lot, I can help her." She said sweetly.

Santana smiled and hugged Rachel gently. "See, its okay." She whispered.

Rachel kept her face hidden as she whimpered.

"Hey Rachie do you wanna go feed ducks at the duck pond?" Beittany offered

Rachel sniffled and glanced at Brittany. She nodded her head, "Uh huh." She whispered.

Brittany smiled sweetly, "Alright sweetie, finish your ice cream then we'll go." She promised.

Rachel ate up her ice cream managing to dribble some on her on her chin. Santana giggled and wiped it up. After they all finished they piled into Brittany's car and drove to the duck pond.

Rachel looked at the ducks shyly after Santana helped her out of the car and over to the pond. Brittany smiled and gave Rachel some pieces of bread. "Alright, just toss it in front of them." She ordered gently, tossing some bread in front of her. Rachel giggled when the ducks attacked the bread hungrily.

"Wook at the dwkees! Tana wook!" Rachel squealed.

"I see them baby," Santana cooed. Rachel sat back on the bench her thumb found its way to her mouth and she continued feeding the ducks.

Brittany giggled at Rachel's excitement. "Uh oh, is Rachie getting sleepy?" She asked after seeing Rachel start to yawn.

Rachel pouted, "Uh uh." She pouted against her thumb.

"Rachie, are you lying?" Santana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Rachel pouted a little bit more, "But I don't wanna weave Tana!" She whined.

Santana smiled, "We'll come back tomorrow okay baby?"

Rachel grinned and nodded her head. "Otway Tana!" She squealed.

Santana buckled Rachel into the car and started to drive. Brittany looked back to see her asleep and turned to Santana.  
"How is she doing?" she asked.

"much better than she was when I showed up she hadn't eaten drank bathed or even got up to go to the bathroom for days," Santana explained

Brittany frowned sadly, "Poor Rachel." She said, "So you're babying her to help her?" She asked.

Santana sighed softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, was very hard to get her to act like a baby, but it was worth it." SHe admitted.

They pulled into the driveway and Santana carried Rachel in and out her in her bed and came back and snuggled Brittany on the couch. "You were so cute when you were babied " Brittany teased.

Santana pouted and shoved Brittany's shoulder playfully. "Shut up." She whined, covering her face up blushing brightly.

The two sat on the couch watching TV but that soon turned into a make out session the didn't even notice Rachel toddle into the room sucking her thumb and clutching a purple baby blanket. "Ewww," she whined

Santana laughed at the 'yuckie' face Rachel had on her face. She walked over to the little diva and smiled, "How was your nap baby girl?" She asked, kissing her forehead.

"I had a good nap Tana," Rachel said. "Can I pway wif my toys again?" Rachel asked

Santana smiled and nodded her head, "Of corse baby girl." She cooed, and carried Rachel over to the blanket she had laid down with toys on it. "There you go baby." She cooed after setting Rachel down on the blanket.

Santana and Brittany watched happily as Rachel played Brittany chuckled when she saw a fimilar stuffed bear,  
"I'm surprised you'll let her play with that, you wouldn't even let anyone touch it," she said laighing

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Yes well, its hard to say no to her." She defended with a small smile. "She's so cute when she wants to be." SHe admitted with a small pout.

~Later~

"Dinner's ready!" Santana called from the kitchen.

"Are you ready for dinner Rachie?" Brittany asked taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Once Santana had served dinner Rachel just poked around at her dinner.

"Rach, are you gonna eat swettie?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not hungwy." She whispered.

Santana sighed softly, "Do you need to have a bottle?" She asked, already standing up to make a bottle. Rachel nodded her head with a small blush. Santana smiled softly as she started to made her bottle.

"Will you feed me Bwit Bwit?" Rachel asked shyly after Santana have her the bottle. Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

"Of corse baby." She cooed.

Rachel climbed into Brittany's and handed her the bottle. Brittany adujusted Rachel on her lap and smilied when Rachel suckled it happily.

Santana smiled at the sight in front of her and started to munch on her own food.

When Rachel finished the bottle, Brittany placed her on her shoulder and started to burp her gently.

"All full sweetie?" Santana asked once Rachel was sitting on Brittany's lap. Rachel nodded and sucked her thumb. "Go play while I clean up the kitchen then it's bath time a movie and bed okay?" Santana said. RAchel jumped down from Brittany's lap and ran to the living room.

Brittany grinned at Santana after Rachel left, and walked over to her girlfriend and started to kiss her lovingly. "Its like having our own baby." She said excitedly. Santana grinned back at her girlfriend and nodded her agreement.

Santana finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into the living room.  
"Alright bath time put your toys away !" Santana said.

"No mommy I playin," Rachel said turning back to her toys.

"Rachel put your toys away now," Santana repeated more sternly.

"Mommy no!" Rachel shouted.

Brittany walked over to Santana and Rachel with her hands on her hips. "Rachie, mommy said it was time for bath time." She said sternly, "Do you want to take some of the toys into the bath with you?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Uh huh! She squealed, grabbing a plastic duck and frog. She reached for Brittany, and Brittany smiled. She picked up the small diva and carried her up to the bathroom. Santana followed them, frowning slightly.

After Brittany bathed Rachel she diapered and dressed her. She led her back to the living room couch they cuddeled with Santana. Rachel fell asleep within 20 minutes of the movie. Brittany noticed that Santana seemed a bit off. "What's wrong San?" she asked.

"It's just..Rach..she called me mommy tonight I don't know how I feel about it,"she confessed.

Brittany smiled softly at Santana and kissed her cheek. "Well, do you love her like a daughter? It seems like she loves you like that." She said lovingly.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." She mumbled.

"Well maybe you can talk to teenage Rachel in the morning." Brittany suggested. Santana nodded in agreement. "C'mon let's go to bed," Brittany said pulling Santana to her feet and picking Rachel up from the couch.

Rachel started to whimper loudly when she felt herself being laid down. "Mommy." She whimpered, reaching for Santana. Santana sighed softly and picked the little girl up and took her into the guest room with Brittany.

The next morning Santana woke early and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat silently until Rachel eneterned the kitchen "Morning Rach," she said. "Can I talk to big girl Rachel," she asked after Rachel was sitting with her.

Rachel looked up at Santana and frowned, "Why?" She asked nervously, "Did baby Rachie do something wrong?" SHe asked, her eyes filling with small tears. Santana sighed softly and bit her lip.

"No, baby Rachie did nothing wrong." She promised, "It's just you called me mommy last night, is that you want me to be your mommy?" Santana asked.

Rachel started to blush brightly, and played with a strand of her hair, "Yeah," She whispered, "I'm sorry I called you that though. I didn't mean to. Its just, I never had a mommy and you acted like the ones I see around and it just came out." She mumbled.

"Oh no sweetie don't feel bad it's okay," Santana said wrapping the girl into a hug. "I was just making sure that's what baby Rachie wanted," she smiled

Rachel nodded her head, and started to suck her thumb. "Baby Wachie wants Tana to be her Mommy." She whispered, snuggling close to Santana. "And Bwit Bwit be mama." She admitted, blushing brightly.

"Okay sweetie, Well Mommy thinks that Rachie's diaper needs changing or her little bottom is gonna get a rash," Santana said tickling the little girls stomach and swatting her diapered bottom playfully.

Rachel giggled a little bit and nodded her head, "Otway Mommy. Diapie stinky." She admitted, wrinkling her nose.

Santana chuckled softly and picked the little girl up like an infant, cradling her lovingly as she carried her upstairs and quickly changed her diaper. "Stinky baby." She teased and Brittany walked into the bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Morning babe," Santana said smiling as she lifted Rachel from the changing pad.

"Mornin Momma!" Rachel echoed

Brittany froze when she heard Rachel call her Momma, but shook it off quickly before her girlfriend and Rachel noticed. "Morning baby." She cooed, kissing Rachel on the forehead, before turning to Santana and kissed her lovingly.

"Yucky." Rachel whined after seeing the kiss.

"OH you think that's yucky huh?" Brittany asked, grabbing the little girl from Santana after her girlfriend finished changing her, and started peppering the little diva's face with kisses.

"No more momma no more!" Rachel squealed "Mommy help me!" she pleaded

Santana laughed, and snatched Rachel from Brittany. "Its okay, Mommy saved you!" She giggled, kissing her cheek.

Brittany laughed, "Alright, Sanny what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, what do you want Rachie?" Santana asked.

"Baba," Rachel squealed

Santana grinned and nodded her head, "Well okay. I'll make Rachie a baba and me and Mama some cereal. How does that sound?" She asked.

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Baba!" She giggled.

Santana laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm getting your baba." She giggle.

After breakfast Santana declared that the little family needed to make a shopping trip. So after dressing Rachel and getting ready they all piled into the car. "Mommy?" Rachel whined from the backseat "I not be baby in pubwic?" she asked

Santana thought for a moment, "Alright, but you still have to wear the diaper and talk simply. Now talking like a baby, but still small and kind of like a toddler." Santana explained.

Rachel nodded her head and giggled, "Can I get a toy Mommy?" She then asked.

"maybe," Santana chuckled "If you're a good girl," she said as she pulled into the parking lot

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!" She squealed as Brittany got the little girl out of the car and kissed her cheek.

"Where are we going first Sanny?" She asked.

"Well we need some groceries and I think the baby needs more diapers," Santna said causing Rachel to blush.

Brittany kissed Rachel's head, "No need to blush sweetie." SHe chuckled, "Now, you have to hold Mama's hand." She said, holding Rachel's hand as the small, unusual family walked around to get groceries. "Mama has to let go of your hand baby, don't go anywhere." Brittany said sternly, turning away with Santana to pick out some diapers. Rachel's attention was quickly taken away from her mothers and started to toddle away towards some candy that was across the diapers.

"Come on Rachel." Santana said, not turning to grab Rachel's hand. Rachel didn't hear her Mommy's order and didn't notice that they were gone until she turned back to show a large star lolly pop she found.

Rachel began to panic. She tried to remain calm and let her adult mind help her find Santana and Brittany but she couldn't she became overwhelmed and began to cry. Meanwhile at the opposite end of the store Santana turned around to ask Rachel a question bit Shen she didn't see her she shoot Brittany a panicked look."Oh my God where's Rachel?" she yelled

Rachel fell to her bottom in the isle she was in and started to cry harder. Meanwhile Santana and Brittany were searching franticly for their baby, and when they passed the isle they had last saw their baby, they heard crying. Santana ran over to the sobbing little girl and picked her up, "Me and Mama told you not to leave." She said sternly, cradling her close to her chest.

"I-I no leave, I turn away and turn back an-and you gone!" Rachel whimpered.

"It's alright baby shh Mommy's here now," Santana cooed in her ear. Rachel continued to cry and Brittany came to her other side.

"I think we should go get some lunch," she said to Santana and Rachel.

Santana nodded her head, and carried the still crying Rachel out to the car while Brittany paid for the groceries. Santana buckled Rachel into the carseat and decided to sit next to her baby and have Brittany drove to Wendy's. Santana kept cooing into Rachel's ear until the little girl stopped crying.

"I sorry mommy," Rachel whimpered quietly around her thumb.

"It's alright baby just listen next time okay?" Santana said. Rachel nodded and snuggled into Santana's side. "how about after lunch we go to the toy store?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

Santana smiled at Rachel and kissed the little girl's cheek. "Good." She cooed, "Alright Brit, step on it." She said teasingly. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and drove to Wendy's. Santana carried Rachel into the restaurant and looked at her baby, "What do you want baby girl?" She asked.

Rachel thought me a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I have salad Mommy?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie," Santana said. After they ordered and sat down Brittany put Rachel's salad together for her while Rachel sucked her thumb and clutched her blankie, a young girl was staring at her form across the restaurant.

Rachel saw the young girl looking at her and started to cry softly again.

Santana looked at Rachel surprised. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked.

"T-there a girl and she looking at me!" She whimpered.

Santana looked across the dining area and saw a little girl staring and pointing out her family to her mother. " Oh baby it's okay I'll make her stop," Santana soothed and got up and walked to the table across the restaurant.

Santana walked over to the table with a small smile. "Hello, sorry to bother you, but your daughter is frightening my baby," She started.

"Well, its not her fault some fags came into the restaurant." The girl's mother snapped.

Santana's eyes widened and then glared at the woman. "Look, take what ever hate you have one me, not my baby." She growled.

"It's simply not acceptable for a girl of that age to be sucking her thumb'" The woman retorted.

"she's been going through some rough times that's how she's been coping leave her alone," Santana yelled at the woman.

Rachel started to whimper when she heard Santana start to yell.

Brittany sighed softly and walked over to her girlfriend, "Come on Santana, you're scaring Rachel." She whispered.

Santana walked back to the table and hugged Rachel "Mommy's sorry she just wants to protect you,"

"why that girl so mean?" Rachel asked tearfully.

Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know baby." She whispered, picking the little girl up. "Come on, we're taking the food and eating at home." She decided. "Brittany, will you grab the food?" she asked.

Brittany nodded her head, "Of corse baby." She said.

"Wait we still go to toy store," Rachel yelled in the car

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "Of corse how could I forget!" She said, and Brittany turned quickly into the parking lot of the toy store.

Once Brittany stopped the car Rachel jumped out of the car and bounced up and down until her mommies got out of the car and grabbed her hands. She ran excitedly in to the store and immeditey ran to the stuffed animals.

Brittany and Santana chuckled when Rachel ran to the stuffed animals. They followed the excited little girl, and giggled again when Rachel shoved a stuffed black kitty into her hands, "I want the kitty Mommy!" She squealed.

"Okay," Santana said smiling. She grabbed the kitty and took it to the counter,

Rachel giggled as she followed Santana over to the counter. Brittany chuckled and picked the little girl up after Santana bought the little stuffed animal and handed it over to their baby.

Rachel yawned tiredly. Santana brushed her check and ruffled get hair. "Looks like its someone's nap time," she cooed. Rachel nodded and snuggled close to the kitty as they left the store

Santana smiled as she placed Rachel into the car seat and drove home. By the time they got to the house, Rachel was fast asleep.

"I'll put the groceries away, you go put Rachel down for her nap." Brittany whispered, trying not to wake the baby.

After the groceries were put away and Rachel was in her bed Santana and Brittany say to eat their lunch. They talked quietly for about an hour and then heard soft cries coming form Rachel's bedroom

Santana quickly made her way up to Rachel's room and smiled at her baby, "Did you have a good nap baby?" She cooed, holding the little girl close to her chest.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh." She said sucking on her thumb, "Diapy wet dough." SHe mumbled. Santana smiled and quickly changed her diaper before making her way back downstairs.

"Want your lunch now?" Santana asked as Rachel climed into the little bar stool. Rachel nodded and Brittany grabbed the girls food from the fridge before tying a bib around her neck and setting the Salad in front of her.

"Dank you Momma," she said before picking up her fork and feeding herself.

Santana laughed softly, and took the fork away. "Sweetie, you're to young to use the fork, you might hurt yourself."

"Why I use then?" Rachel asked, still a little cranky since she just woke up.

Santana smiled gently, "Use your hands baby girl." She cooed.

Rachel nodded and picked up the food with her hands that got messy very quick and she began to fuss

"Sh, baby its okay." Brittany cooed, wiping Rachel's hands with a wash cloth.

"No like hands messy!" She whimpered.

Santana sighed, "Do you want Mommy to feed you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, Santana picked up her fork and began to feed her and play the airplane game Rachel giggled each time Sanata buzzed her lips.

Soon the salad was all gone and Santana cleaned the little girl's face. "Was that yummy baby?" She asked. Rachel giggled and nodded her head, and clapped her hands.

"Yummy Mommy!" She squealed.

" I think it's time for snuggles wih Momma and Mommy," Brittany said with a smile at Santana.

"Suwgglies!" Rachel squealed

Santana laughed and picked Rachel up. "We'll watch a movie to." She told her baby, and carried her into the living room. The two new mother's sat down, with Rachel on Santana's lap and Brittany turned the Happy Feet 2 on for Rachel.

Rachel snuggled in between her two mommies her head on Brittany's lap and her legs in Santana's. "Momma I have baba?" she asked smiling up at Brittany

Brittany smiled and nodded her head, "Of corse you can baby girl." SHe cooed, carefully picking Rachel's head off of her lap and quickly made her way into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back out with a bottle for Rachel, "There you go baby."

After the movie was over Santana's cell phone rang and she talked while Brittany played with Rachel on the floor. Santana turned to both her girls "Quinn wants to meet for pizza later tonight is that alright with you two?"

Rachel started to blush a little bit. She's had a little crush on the older blonde since her freshman year. "I be a baby?" She asked softly.

Santana noticed the blush, but didn't say anything at the moment, "Only if you want baby girl."

"I wanna be big girl," Rachel confirmed.

"That's okay," Brittany cooed ruffling her hair.

"we're not going til 6:30 so we can still have some snuggles," Santana said

Rachel smiled happily and nodded her head, "Okay!" She giggled, and snuggled close to Santana when they pressed play and started to movie again.

Once the movies ended Santana glanced at her watch. "C'mon baby it's time to get you in some big girl clothes,". She said looking down at Rachel

Rachel nodded her head, "Otway Mommy." She giggled.

Santana smiled as she carried Rachel up to the room, "Now, you're still going to need a diaper. But instead of a diaper, you're going to wear a pull up okay baby girl?" She asked.

"Otway Mommy." Rachel giggled.

Santana changes the girl into the pink training pants and let her pick out an outfit to wear and dressing her in it. "If you have to go potty just tell mommy okay?" Santana said as she dressed her.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel mumbled as Santana carried the little girl out to the car and placed her into the car seat.

"Alright Brit, step on it babe." She teased her girl.

They arrived at the pizzaria and met Quinn inside.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Um hey Rach," Quinn said quirking her brow.

Rachel blushed brightly and decided to hide before Santana. Santana smiled at Quinn.

"Sorry Q, we were hanging out and she wanted to come with us." She explained.

"It's alright ," Quinn said as they say down at a seat. Santana and Brittany chuckled and shot each other a look when Quinn requested a children's menu for herself.

"Quinn are you ever too to order from the normal menu?" Santana asked causing the blonde to blush.

Quinn bit her lip softly and shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I like the small little pizza's they have." She defended herself. "Besides, Rachel is eating off of the children's menu to." She grumbled.

Rachel blushed brightly and shrunk down.

"Well Rachel has some special circumstances," Brittany argued.

Quinn simply pouted, "Well, the small pizzas are cute and small. I don't eat that much pizza like you two." She teased.

Rachel sighed softly, and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, "I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Santana smiled, "It'll be here soon." She promised.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the two girls.

"What's going on with you three?" she asked coldly. Santana noticed Rachel fidget uncomfortably and she wringined her hands nervously.

"uh...um," she stuttered

"We've been staying with her since her dads left, and has been a little sad that they're gone." Brittany quickly said.

Rachel nodded her head rapidly, "Y-yeah. I miss my dads a lot." She mumbled, "This is the longest they've ever been gone."

"Oh?" Quinn smirked. "So would you mind if I came over and stayed one night?" She asked slyly.

Rachel shrunk into the seat and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." She whispered, trying very hard not to start sucking her thumb.

Santana glared slightly at Quinn.

So that was it it was arranged that Quinn would come stay with the three girls the following Saturday. Which resulted in meltdowns from Rachel until the day that Quinn arrived.

"Rachie, calm down sweetheart." Santana cooed, cradling Rachel close to her chest, "Just act like a big girl, and let me or Momma know if you went potty in the pull up okay? Quinn does't have to know." SHe whispered soothingly.

Just as Rachel's sobs calmed down the door bell rang.

"Go up to your room and wipe off your face sweetie," Santana said. Rachel ran up the stairs while Santana opened the door.

"Where's Rach?" she asked.

"She's up in her room in a minute you can put your stuff up there when she's back," Santana said

Quinn nodded her head and waited for Rachel to come down stairs. After ten minutes after Quinn got there, Rachel finally came down and smiled shyly at Quinn.

"Hello Quinn," She mumbled shyly, "I'll take your things up to my room." She said, grabbing Quinn's bags and quickly carried them up to her room.

The night was relitivly boring not abet eventful until Quinn and Rachel were getting ready for bed and Quinn pulled a tattered pink baby blanket from her bag and Rachel scoffed at her.

Quinn glared at Rachel, "I can't sleep with out it so shut up Berry." She snapped.

Rachel gulped, her eyes filling slightly with tears, "Sowwy Quinn." She whispered, lisping accidently.

"Wait what did you say?" Quinn asked suspisoyly

"I said that I was sorry Quinn some of have us trouble letting go of our special things from childhood I'm sorry that I laughed at you Quinn," Rachel responded quickly.

"No that's not what I mean, you said it like a toddler who can't speak correctly what is going on here?" Quinn said glaring at her. Rachel burst into tears upon hearing this Santana came running into Rachel's room.

"What's going on in here?" she yelled. Quinn looked at her like a guilty child.

"She said sorry like a toddler, then lied about it! I just wanted to know what was going on!" Quinn grumbled, "Not my fault she bursted into tears." She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Rachel whimpered and reached for Santana. Santana sighed and picked the little diva up and held her close while glaring at Quinn.

"see!" Quinn said pointing at them. " Now you're holding her like a baby I'm just wanting you know what my friends are doing maybe I'm a little jealous okay?" Quinn screamed before sitting on the bed and pouting

Rachel sniffled and looked at Quinn with wide eyes, but said nothing. Santana sighed and sat next to Quinn with a gentle smile. "Quinnie, if you're jealous that's fine. But you don't need to make poor Rachie cry. She's been through enough already." SHe mumbled, stroking Quinn's hair.

Quinn sniffled, "Sorry Rachel." She whispered.

Santana smiled again, "Now, as you can tell me and Brittany have been babying Rachel. And you know, she could really use a big sister." She said.

Quinn's eye brightened. "Really? I could?" Said.

"uh huh," Santana nodded "but for making the baby cry you have a time out," she said placing Rachel on the bed and lead Quinn to the corner

Quinn pouted a little bit, "Fine." She grumbled and crossed her arms again.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little bit more. "Don't move until me and Momma come to get you." She ordered.

Santana put Rachel into bed before walking over to Quinn and wrapping her in a hug.

"Honey it's not okay to make people cry," she said.

"I'm sorry mommy," she said sadly.

"Mommy forgives now let's get you in bed," Santana said. She tucked herself into bed and handed her her blankie. She then made herself comfortable in the arm chair and began reading to her little girls.

Rachel sighed softly and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Quinn yawned loudly and fell asleep before Santana even finished the book. Rachel on the other hand was wide awake. Santana sighed softly and shook her head, "Go to sleep baby." She cooed.

Rachel whimpered, "Baba." She whimpered.

"Okay baby, I'll get you your baba." SHe cooed.

Santana returned a few moments later with a bottle. She handed it to the girl and she sucked it hungrily.

Santana smiled as Rachel slowly fell asleep after finishing the bottle, and left to go sleep with Brittany.

Rachel, however, woke up crying on the top of her lungs around 1 o'clock. It woke Quinn up right away, and she crawled over to her new baby sister.

She hugged the girl tight "what wrong sissy," she asked

"Want Momma,"Rachel cried.

"I go get her for woo sissy," Quinn reassured her

Quinn quickly climbed out of the bed and ran into Santana and Brittany's room. "Mommy, Mama!" She squealed.

Santana and Brittany instantly woke up, "What is it Quinnie?" Santana asked, then heard that her baby was crying and quickly got off of her bed.

"Baby crying." Quinn mumbled to Brittany.

Brittany smiled and picked Quinn up, "Such a good big sister." She cooed.

"Hey sweetie," Brittany cooed upon entering the dimly lit room sitting on her bed Rachel crawled into her lap.

"Bad drewams momma and wet too," Rachel cried.

"it's alright momma will get you all clean," Brittany cooed in her ear.

Santana smiled and took Quinn from Brittany.

Brittany cuddled Rachel close to her chest, before laying her down and changed her quickly. "Do the babies want to sleep with Mommy and Momma?" Brittany asked.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head.

Santana lead Quinn to their room and Brittany followed behind with Rachel. Santana turned back the the covers and Quinn crawled to the middle of the bed and Brittany placed Rachel next to her. The growing family cuddled on the king size bed and fell asleep.


End file.
